Between Friends
by CorporalCoon
Summary: Annie Ringtail and Bentley Raccoon write letters to each other to tell what their lives have been like since Annie moved away from the Evergreen Forest in 1992.


It was a bright summer day in 1994. Bentley Raccoon was going through the mail, putting the things for his parents, his sister and himself in separate piles. There was only one thing for him. It was a letter from his friend Annie Ringtail. He opened it and began to read it. It read as follows:

_Dear Bentley,_

_It's been two years now since I moved to Ottawa. My parents are enjoying their new jobs. It took me a while to get adjusted to a new home and school, but now I'm doing much better. My sister has entered her first year at university and likes it a lot._

_Friends should always be honest with each other, so there are some new things going on in my life that I need to tell you. I met this boy at school's who's also a raccoon. He's very friendly and we have a lot in common. When we first became friends, it was a little uncomfortable at first because he reminded me so much of you. I realize now that I came on too strong when I first tried to become your "girlfriend", hugging your tail and all. Plus, it was a bad time for you. You thought that your sister and Bert were dead after Mount Vulcan erupted. You felt you needed to grieve and you were right, but I just kept pushing too hard. I can understand why you became angry with me. Like you, I was so relieved to see Lisa and Bert alive at the hospital._

_When I got home after our argument, my parents and sister had gone out to a movie. They asked me to come but I was too upset. I stayed home. I was angry and said out loud to myself that I hated you. That was when the earthquake hit and our house was destroyed. When someone lifted that heavy piece of wood off of me and I struggled to see who it was, I was surprised to see that it was you. I admire how you lifted me up and carried me all the way to the hospital. If it hadn't been for you, I might have died._

_When the school year began, we had become good friends, but the Mount Vulcan situation changed our lives. I know my father wasn't very happy with you after our argument, but he also admired your courage in saving my life. He's just a stubborn man who can't always admit his true feelings. Although he enjoys his new job, he sometimes wonders if he rushed too quickly into his decision to leave the Evergreen Forest._

_How are your parents and sister doing? I guess you've just finished your first year of high school, like me. This new boy was my date at the Grade 8 graduation dance. My parents and sister like him, but they have told me that they miss you and your family and have urged me to keep in touch with you._

_Just remember, no matter what's happening in your life right now, I'll always be your friend._

_Take care._

_Love,_

_Annie_

After finishing the letter, Bentley spent the rest of the day thinking about what to say in a letter to Annie. The next day, he typed up the letter. It read as follows:

_Dear Annie,_

_I've done so much moving in my life, but I think we'll be in the Evergreen Forest for many years to come. It's been four years since I moved into our house here._

_I'm glad you told me about this new boy in your life, because it now frees me to be honest with you. A few weeks after your family moved, a new family of raccoons moved into the house that was built for you after the earthquake. They're originally from Alabama, but the father got a job offer here. The father's name is Jack and the mother's name is Reese. They have two children, a daughter named Rachel and a son named Curt. Rachel is sixteen, the same age as me. Curt is twenty, the same age as your sister._

_The first time I met Rachel, the feelings of loneliness that I had been experiencing since you moved away seemed to disappear. She was very beautiful. Is the new boy in your life as cute as me? A few days after we met, my parents invited her family over for dinner. Jack and Reese did all the cooking. We had a real Southern feast that night. My parents and Rachel's parents got along great. Curt and Lisa liked each other, but are just friends. Lisa still carries a torch for Bert._

_A few weeks after that dinner, I wanted to ask Rachel out on a date. I bravely went to Jack and Reese and asked their permission. I had heard rumours from some of my friends that fathers from the southern U.S. can be very protective of their daughters and sit on the porch with a shotgun and drinking a bottle of whisky, as they wait for their daughter to return from a date. I'm happy to report that this is not true. Jack and Reese were okay with it. Jack had come to like me a lot, but only asked that I show his daughter honesty and respect, which I do._

_What have you and this other boy been doing together? The first date I took Rachel on was to a matinee showing of BATMAN RETURNS. We also went to the beach and played Nintendo together. I have a summer job as a movie reviewer for the Evergreen Standard, and Rachel became my assistant critic._

_My parents and Lisa are doing great. Mom still works as assistant curator at the Evergreen Museum. Dad still serves as the mayor of the Evergreen Forest, but still cooks up a storm. Lisa is entering her second year at Evergreen University in September. Uncle Ralph and Aunt Melissa welcomed their first child, a daughter named Molly, in September 1992. They're expecting their second child which is due, ironically, in September. September must be a popular year for welcoming new lives into the world!_

_When I graduated Grade 8, I asked Rachel to be my date to the graduation dance. We had a lot of fun. Uncle Ralph and Aunt Melissa were chaperones. Why is this, you ask? They needed a break from parenting duties and my parents acted as babysitters. They always enjoy having Molly around, as do me and Lisa. She's really cute. Rachel is a huge Silent Tiger fan, like you, and her favourite song from them is "Have You Ever Needed To Kiss Somebody So Bad". That was one of the songs we slow-danced too._

_Here's the part I was nervous to tell you about. After that song, Rachel and I went outside. We talked for a bit, and then we shared our first kiss! Have you had your first kiss yet? Aunt Melissa was photographing the kids at the dance, and that kiss just happened to be one of the things she caught! She framed the picture and put it on her desk at the Standard. I was a little embarrassed at first, but I'm much more comfortable with it now. My parents were quite amused. I was a little nervous about what Rachel's dad would say, but he seemed okay with it because he and his wife shared their first kiss when they were fifteen. They didn't get married, of course, at fifteen. They did that in their late twenties. I'm sure that's what they want for me and Rachel if we become that serious about each other. _

_I'm glad to hear you're doing okay. Say Hi to your parents and your sister for me._

_Love,_

_Bentley_

A few weeks after Bentley mailed the letter, he received a postcard from Annie. It read as follows:

_Dear Bentley,_

_Thanks for responding. I did have my first kiss with this new boy. Rachel's really lucky to have a guy like you. Someday my family and I will try to pay a visit to the Evergreen Forest and we can talk about old times._

_Love,_

_Annie_

Bentley smiled. "That boy's lucky to have a girl like you, Annie," he said.

THE END


End file.
